


Red

by kickassanakin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, He's off his rocker, Poor Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will might be closer to breaking than everyone else thought....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all you crazy folks! Look what fandom I'm in now!  
> This is supposed to be a hooray-for-catching-up present, from myself and to myself (I mean you guys). It's also kind of a writing exercise, because I want to write dark Grahannibal fic.
> 
> I know the official term is "Hannigram", but considering the fact that Grahannibal is about twenty billion times cuter I refuse to call it by its rightful name. SUCK ON THAT. Anyways, I love you all and please review? Yeah! I'll present you with brussel sprouts cooked in... uh... bacon fat. With the... bacon. Reminder that none of my meal options are vegetarian.

 The weather was, to be honest, beautiful. There were no clouds in the cyan sky, and that was clearly noted due to the severe lack of wind that Will had expected. Then again, Will wasn't Will. He was someone  _else_.

There was fresh blood on his hands. A bird chirped from a tree, calling not-Will's attention to the flighty creature. Was the blood even real? It was so dark.  _Too_  dark. No blood could be that rubescent.

He laid his eyes on his most recent masterpiece. The girl was splayed out in the open field, her ribcage pried open, with what was left of her internal organs exposed and gleaming wetly in the harsh, unforgiving sun. Another bird cried out, and not-Will's attention was broken once more. What if the cops found him before he finished? No, he had been sure to pick a location that no one would come by for a while. By the time a civilian stumbled across her body, they would miss out on the perfect vision she had gifted not-Will with.

But her blood was so  _red_.

"Will?"

Everything snapped back into place. The body was halfway decomposed, the dying sun in the sky sent a thrill of discomfort up his spine, and Jack Crawford was putting one hand on his shoulder. Will shrugged off the hand. Jack cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. "So, Will, what do you got?"

He swallowed heavily and bit his lower lip. "Uh, it's -  _fearful_. He was scared that someone was going to find him here before he was finished." Another deep breath. "This was his first murder." Will took a step towards the body, kneeling down to lift up one splayed open hand. The internal muscles shifted, and he held back a queasy feeling because of the fact that he could, in fact,  _see_  the muscles shifting. "This was a sloppy job, done quickly and... efficiently. Results, that's what he wanted. Next time he'll be more confident, more brutal."

Jack nodded, not really understanding what Will had just gone through. It wasn't his fault, though. He wasn't cursed with the always-worsening empathetic  _curse_. A tiny curl of dark amusement twisted itself around Will's stomach and squeezed, choking a tiny cough out of him.

"All right, thanks. You can go now," Jack affirmed after a moment, and then squinted his eyes and said, "You look tired. Get some rest." It was like he actually cared, for a moment.

A hysterical laugh tried to bubble its way out of Will's throat. He imagined it as though he was the victim girl, with his hysteria as the blood that burst from her jugular and kept her from screaming out as the killer spliced her open and ripped her apart from the inside. He absently rubbed at his throat as he nodded weakly at his boss. "See you in the morning," he choked out before (carefully) walking over to his car.

When he finally got behind the wheel, he pressed his forehead into the top of it and sighed heavily. A tiny giggle forced itself out of his body, but he shut his mouth before any more could follow.

As he started the car, he couldn't help but think about how  _red_  her blood had looked.

Perhaps Hannibal could help him out.


End file.
